


A Radio Transmission Sent to Get the Heart to Listen

by JenniferDumpedMe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferDumpedMe/pseuds/JenniferDumpedMe
Summary: After the android revolution, it was safe to say that you were busy. You had left CyberLife to start your own android clinic, feeling a sense of purpose as you repaired damaged androids. However, your already nonexistent spare time is eaten up when Markus, leader of the androids, asks you to come to Jericho to help those too afraid to leave the sanctuary. As fate would have it, the two of you bump into each other quite often and bond.[Requested][Title inspiration: "Number City" - Coheed and Cambria]





	1. Chapter 1

You knew it'd be impossible to go five minutes without someone looking for you. You had taken a short break in your office, eyeing the clock as you scarfed down half of a sandwich. You were impressed that you had made it three minutes and thirty-five seconds before someone knocked on your door, not even waiting for a response before barging in.  
  
"Y/N, you've been requested downstairs," a young intern told you, beckoning you to follow him.  
  
You took a big gulp of your food before groaning. "I'm sorry, but is there anyone else who can cover for me right now? I haven't eaten all day."  
  
The intern shook his head. "It's too important."  
  
You sighed, accepting defeat as you stuffed the other half of your sandwich in your mouth, chewing as you scurried down the stairs, closely following the intern as he led you to a room.  
  
After the android revolution, it was safe to say that you were busy. Actually, that was probably an understatement. You were constantly running around your new office, jumping from android to android, interviewing and training new employees, and doing a few interviews for the news. Even after work, you'd go home and come up with new ideas for your company, trying to think of how you could improve the flow of things.  
  
You'd often think to yourself about how often you complained about CyberLife keeping you occupied; your old job looked dull and boring compared to your current position. You had left your job as an android repair specialist at CyberLife to start your own android clinic, believing that fixing up damaged androids was a worthy cause.  
  
During the revolution, your eyes had been glued to the television. You were amazed by how peacefully the androids demonstrated. They didn't fight back when they were provoked. They didn't try to get revenge on humans for treating them so badly. They only wanted equal rights and the opportunity to truly _live_. It was an incredibly inspiring event to watch.  
  
You knew you couldn't idly stand by while your employer was doing everything in its power to shut the whole thing down. So, you left and started your clinic. It was a small operation at first, but your business had doubled only after a few weeks. And then it doubled again. And again. The speed at which your services were being demanded made your head spin. You were forced to move into a new building and hire new repair specialists. You had never cared too much about the business side of things, so you hired a few friends from CyberLife to help you with that. You only wanted to focus on helping androids, even though you'd be far less busy if you had focused on only being the owner, not owner/president/media representative/lead android repair specialist.  
  
So, it wasn't uncommon for you to go roughly twelve hours without eating or get more than five hours of sleep before coming into your office, starting yet another ungodly busy day of work. What was uncommon, though, was being told that you absolutely had to come downstairs to check out an android. While you had been the face of the company and the most experienced repair specialist, there were plenty of other employees who were just as capable as you were. Naturally, you had assumed that you had to check out something a bit more complicated than what your employees were used to, but your intern explained that it was just a routine checkup as you followed him downstairs.  
  
"Did you really come and get me just for this?" you questioned, slightly annoyed by his insistence.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Y/N, but it's not just _anyone_ ," he replied with a hushed tone of voice once you reached the appropriate room. "He only wanted to see _you_ , okay?"  
  
You regretted rolling your eyes as soon as the intern handed you the tablet containing all of the patient's information. "Y-you're joking, right?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, he's really in there. He wouldn't let anyone else touch him."

You took a deep breath before entering the room, trembling slightly as you made eye contact with your patient, seated next to your computer. "Hello, I'm Y/N," you introduced yourself, hoping that he didn't pick up on your nervousness as you extended your hand to shake his.  
  
He mirrored your action, taking your hand in his and firmly shaking it. "I know who you are," he responded confidently. "I'm Markus."  
  
"I know," you responded with a shy smile as you took a seat at the small desk. You touched the screen of your computer and typed in your credentials, desperately trying to control the blush creeping across your cheeks.  
  
You had never met the leader of the androids before, but you definitely considered yourself a fan. You had seen footage of him directing the androids during their peaceful protests, inspiring hope amongst androids and humans alike.  
  
Since the end of the revolution, Markus had become a politician, speaking on behalf of all androids and working to improve their lives.  While they were no longer slaves, things were still far from perfect.  
  
_No wonder why he wouldn't let just any employee touch him,_ you thought to yourself. _That doesn't explain how he knows me, though_. "What can I help you with, Markus?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment, his eyes scanning the floor before answering. "My friends have noticed that I've been operating... _differently_ since the revolution," he explained, his eyes still focused on the floor as you synced him up to your computer. "I've scanned myself several times, but I can't seem to find anything that would make me feel so sluggish."  
  
You nodded as you listened, quietly eyeing his code while he spoke. "You do seem to be functioning a little more slowly than what's ideal," you commented. You clicked your tongue against your cheek as you thought. "Do you have any damage?"  
  
"...I have some minor damage on a few of my biocomponents," he admitted apprehensively before quickly adding, "but I don't believe that it's the source of what I'm feeling."  
  
You ran a quick scan of his biocomponents to find that he had more damage than he'd let anyone believe. You shook your head as you saw biocomponent after biocomponent pop up on your monitor, showing you how damaged each one was. "Markus, you're pretty beat up," you said with a small laugh. "I think your friends were right to worry about you."  
  
He let out a disappointed sigh, his shoulders dropping as he avoided your gaze. "I know... But you can help me, right?" he asked, his eyes darting towards you. "Everyone tells me that you're the best at fixing up androids."  
  
A small smile crept on your face as your cheeks grew warm from his words. "I'm no Kamski, but I can certainly get you feeling better," you answered, successfully hiding the sight tremble in your voice.  
  
~~~  
  
Because Markus was a special, one-of-a-kind prototype, you had to spend a little extra time with him. Not all of your available parts matched what he needed, so you had to come up with some creative solutions to hold him over until you could have some custom parts made. You had successfully debugged his software, leaving him feeling somewhat renewed and energized.  
  
You had tried to ignore his intrigued observations by keeping your eyes focused on whatever you were repairing, but you caught yourself stealing a few unnecessary glances and blushing profusely when you got off track.  
  
Markus was amused by your constantly changing expressions, shifting from extreme focus and concentration to infatuation to embarrassment. He thought you were rather endearing, to be honest. Most importantly, though, he was impressed by how professional you were throughout his entire checkup and repair, making sure that he was okay with every step in the process. You had managed to perfectly fix everything you could during this appointment; the rest would be totally repaired once you had those special parts. You had alleviated some of his worries, and he had total faith that you could get him back to 100% functionality.  
  
"It appears that my friends were right about you," he said as you looked him over one last time. "You truly are the best."  
  
You concealed your smile behind your hands, looking up at the ceiling to avoid his intense stare. "Thank you, Markus. Is there anything else I can help you with today?"  
  
"Well... yes," he replied hesitantly. "I was wondering if you'd ever come out to Jericho," he started. "I know there are quite a few androids who need repairs and are afraid to come back out into the world due to the amount of hatred we're still faced with," he explained. "If you'd be willing to come out maybe once a week to look everyone over, we'd be incredibly grateful."

You nodded, knowing that there was no way you'd pass up an opportunity to help out androids. "It would be my pleasure, Markus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in response to a request and prompt from TackiiGlue! (Thank you! ^_^)
> 
> I've never really written Markus before so it might be a little ooc, but that's okay! I'll figure it out as I go!


	2. Chapter 2

You wanted to wait until you had the custom parts to repair Markus before visiting Jericho, but the android insisted that you come over as soon as possible. You agreed, but only because Markus was so persuasive with his arguments. Besides, you desperately wanted to head over to the android sanctuary, as curiosity had taken over your thoughts. Not a lot of humans had visited Jericho, and none had ever been personally invited by their leader.   
  
Truth be told, you couldn't wait to see Markus again. You weren't exactly sure why, though. Maybe you just liked being around such a passionate individual. Maybe it was how he spoke or how he trusted you enough to fix him.  Maybe it was how he looked at you with those gorgeous heterochromatic eyes...  
  
_Inappropriate and unprofessional, Y/N._  
  
You found yourself mentally unprepared for what Jericho had in store for you; some of it was good, most of it was bad. You were impressed with how the androids had literally been working day and night to rebuild their home, transforming it from what you had assumed was a series of meth labs on the shady side of town into a beautiful community. It almost seemed like a large apartment complex now, exclusively filled with androids.   
  
What truly saddened you, though, was how many androids required your services. Every time you visited, you had at least a dozen new patients. Most of these were still recovering from the revolution, while a few had fresh injuries from anti-android protestors. You were angry with your fellow humans for treating them like this. To make matters worse, very, _very_ few trusted you right away. Despite Markus assuring the community that you weren't a threat, many were still wary of you. You couldn't blame them, though. You'd just need to take the extra time to build up a rapport with them.   
  
Markus usually wasn't around when you visited Jericho, which bummed you out, but he made sure to see you when he could. He'd walk with you from patient to patient, calming those who distrusted you and promising them that you wouldn't hurt them. God, he was amazing. Any nervous, screaming patient of yours could instantly be soothed by Markus. You wished he could be with you all the time (in a professional sense... of course).  
  
You ended up at Jericho at least three times a week, as it was obvious that they needed you there. Besides, it raised your chances of bumping into Markus. Markus started to learn your schedule and did his best to rearrange his obligations around it. After all, things certainly went more smoothly when he was around. He was more than happy to help you in any way he could.   
  
However, he knew that his motives weren't strictly professional. He liked you. You intrigued him. So many humans were still cautious of androids, but you openly helped and embraced them. You were so compassionate, empathetic, and understanding. You were a rare kind of human. It didn't hurt that you were undeniably attractive, either. The mere sight of you sent his systems into overdrive; his thirium pump would speed up, and his fans would work twice as hard to keep him cool.   
  
Markus decided that he'd try to get closer to you. Even if you weren't interested in him romantically, he still wanted you to be his friend. Someone like you could be an incredibly useful ally and confidant. As he walked with you from patient to patient, he'd make small talk. He learned a lot about you, which only proved to make him fall for you more. He would cling to every word as you talked about your favorite things, your family, your dreams, your fears, and so much more. What impressed him the most, though, was that you'd ask him questions of your own. Not many humans actually cared about hearing an android's thoughts. Indeed, you were rare.   
  
When you finally received the custom parts to repair Markus, you rushed over to Jericho. You didn't care that you had just worked ten hours at your office and an additional three hours at Jericho; this was important. Your plans to unwind with a nice book and a warm mug of tea would have to wait.   
  
Admittedly, Markus was happy to see you again so soon, but he felt guilty for being the reason that you had sacrificed your free time. You were human, after all. You needed time to rest. However, upon seeing how excited you were as you carried the box from CyberLife to his home, he knew you wouldn't take no for an answer.   
  
It made it that much harder for him to tell you that he still didn't feel right in spite of the new parts.   
  
"What do you mean?" you queried, confused and disappointed. Did you accidentally mess up? On arguably the most important android in existence? Were you an idiot?  
  
"I... I'm not sure," he said, trying to think of how he could explain this to you. "It's not that I don't feel better at all, but something still feels wrong."  
  
You let out a deflated sigh as you pulled out your tablet. Surely, you had to have missed something. Once you were synced up with Markus, you began searching through his software. Perhaps he had some kind of bug or glitch. Or maybe it was something much simpler and glaringly obvious.  
  
"Markus, your stress levels are through the roof," you told him with a furrowed brow. "That's probably why you're not feeling well."  
  
Markus shook his head. "That can't be it."  
  
"Have you been monitoring it?"  
  
Markus hesitated. No, he hadn't been monitoring his stress levels. He had disabled notifications about them weeks ago, as the warning signs were an unnecessary distraction to his work.   
  
His silence was the only answer you needed. "You need to take a break, Markus, or else you're in serious danger of self-destructing. If you're gone, who will take care of Jericho?"  
  
He solemnly nodded. "I suppose I could use a rest. Thank you, Y/N."  
  
"Of course," you responded, smiling sweetly at him. You stood up to gather your things and leave, but your vision suddenly went black as you felt a flood of warmth wash over you. The last thing you remember hearing before losing consciousness was Markus calling out your name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had an awful bout of writer's block lately, especially with this story. Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
